Dreams, Powers, And Futures Untold
by rosypen
Summary: based off Only a Dream, See a side of Flash you may never have seen this is a what if fanfict with a new power and a strugle that no one could have predicted.


**Dreams, Powers, and Futures Untold **

**No duh claimer: I don't own JL or JLU (wow there's a shocker)**

**This is during the episode Only A Dream with Dr. Destiny making the other J.L.U. members fall asleep this story takes place as J'onn (I'm making it only him that enters his mind in my story) entering Flash's nightmare So pay attention that somethings haven't happened yet (Not telling you what) . And also I shorten Dr. Destiny to Dr. D. **

'thoughts'

"Speech"

****

**Flash's P.O.V.**

'Well, This is strange. Well more than usual any ways. I mean ,sure, nightmares are usually strange ,but this one wins the cake.' 'You know that nightmare you have when your so fast every thing stands still? Well, that's how it started ;but then, this big blue guy with a skull instead of a face and a big bad blue cape and hood on appeared . You would think he's trying to compensate for something .' 'I'm getting off track again.'

"Flash this isn't your true nightmare is it?" Dr. D. said maliciously .

My eyes widen in shock ' How did he find out?'

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Flash , we can't have you living your only second worse nightmare can we?"

and with a wave of Dr. D.'s had the scene drastically changed from Central City to a battle field unlike anything any one has ever seen. Dr. D. looked up and spotted the Daily Planet . "Ah, Metropolis is it? What can be so frightening that this is your worst nightmare , O, valiant Flash ?" he spat out with such venom that it would make a cobra jealous, but was lost on Flash for He was staring at his worst nightmare. like it was on tv screen that you couldn't turn off . "Flash , what is this?" Dr. D. said as he turned to study the scene before him. "My future." Flash said with no humor in his voice. And if he would have turned his head away from the horrific scene he would have seen the funniest scene in his life there was Dr. D. with his skeleton jaw hanging slack and eyes bulging and a limp, gloved finger pointing at the scene playing before them. Quickly he snapped his jaw shut and straightened up and watch the scene as it unfolded .

"Slacker, Child , Clown, we have no place among the worlds greatest heroes .' each word was accompanied by a punch thrown by the Justice Lord's Flash.

"Says you , I got a seat at the big conference table I'm gonna paint my logo on it ."

Flash said as he vibrated his molecules for a super charged punch and punched it into the Justice Lord's Flash or what he thought was him and as Flash watched himself in horror as thinking that he was watching his first kill he was even more surprised at seeing the Justice Lord's Flash melt away into some gray goop. And then when he thought he couldn't be any more surprised the goop slash half Justice Lord Flash blew up! Apparently his other self was just as surprised for he was unable to dodge it and was thrown back until he hit a large gray pipe "Man, I'm never doing that again." The Flash groaned out. And as quickly as that the rest of the justice Lord's copies were taken out.

"Let's take him out!" Superman yelled as they approached to take out Brainiac or what looked like Brainiac and as Flash squinted to get a better look at the blue face of Brainiac he saw to his horror that it had Luthor's face! "Okay, that's just wrong ." Flash mumbled out causing Dr. D. to raise his eyebones (Sorry he doesn't have eyebrows) in some hope that Flash would elaborate but Flash just kept staring taking in every detail. He turned around to continue watching as all the leaguers were blasted away by some strange gold beam all except Flash and Wonder Woman then Flash came speeding in dodging almost of the blasts ,but almost is not good enough and was eventually blasted by Luthor/ Brainiac .

"Now were is Wonder Woman?" the Luthor/ Brainiac thing said in a monotonous monotone voice. And boy did he find her, yeah her and carrying the javelin . And boy if he wasn't surprised by that she was carrying it instead of in it he must have been real surprised when she threw it . ' Nice shot.' Flash thought as he watched it go right into the huge machine right behind the Luthor / Brainiac thing. Dr. D. lifted his hand to try to clear away the smoke from the fallen machine to his surprise he couldn't .

"Don't bother." Flash said not even bothering to turn to Dr. D. for he was to fixated on what was before him . Dr. D. turned and stared at the beaten, battered and bruised up Flash lying on the ground and with a weak triumphant smirk the Flash rasped out

"You lose." Only to glance down to see his hand caught by the strange goop holding him down. Then each pile of goop transformed into two soldiers in green uniform and army hats holding his arms instead forcing him in a kneeling like position

"Hardly, look around you , the Justice League is completely defeated and so are you." The Luthor / Brainiac said as he started walking towards the wounded Flash.

"For all your efforts you have only inconvenienced me a speck ." Luthor/ Brainiac thing stopped in front of Flash and to have its arm transform into a gray whip like structure to transform again into a arm ,but instead of like before he transformed his arm this version apparently came with a shot gun. "I'm just human enough to enjoy taking my revenge ." Luthor / Brainiac smirked as he aimed at Flash .

" Looks like the question was right all along, I kill you and then Armageddon , right on schedule." Luthor/ Brainiac said as he put is eye in the eyepiece of the gun. "No" Flash rasped out as he started to vibrate his arm and made the goop soldiers melt. Flash quickly stood up. "Are you going to fight me , boy?" Luthor/ Braiac smirked at Flash with just a hint of amusement in his voice as he dissolved the gun in his hand . Flash frowned and turned and ran. And with out missing a beat Luthor/ Brainiac turned around and started mentally fixing his machine. And just as he got started Flash came running in and hit Luthor/ Brainiac hard. Luthor/ Brainiac glance down to see it not covered in the gold armor that he wore that covered from above his ears to the soles of his feat. But no sooner than when he looked up to have Flash come and hit him again, and again . Dr. D. stood amazed he had never seen the Flash run so fast . He was running so fast that some strange lightning started to surround his body as he started traveling so fast Dr. D. couldn't follow. Until the Flash hit Luthor the third time and came skidding in with the strange lightning dancing about his body crackling and snapping.

Flash stood over Luthor with only the Brainiac armor covering half his body. And as Luthor attempted to sit up the Flash pinned him down and while he was on top of him Flash started hitting him that all you could see was a blur of motion from his arms. The other Justice Leaguers started to wake up and were greeted with horrible sight of Flash with lightning dancing around his body beating the tar out of Luthor . And after a brief explosion shooting up lots of dust and agonizing cry from Luthor the dust cleared . With Flash standing over a now entirely Luthor devoid of any traces of Brainiac.

Flash glanced at his hands and now noticing the lightning dancing about his whole body and strangely enough the rocks that seamed trapped in it only to turn and spot the other justice leaguers . "I feel kinda funny. " Flash said as we wobbled over to the other Justice Leaguers . But he never made it with one agonizing scream of "Flash!" by Wonder Woman. And with that Flash disappeared . Dr. D. looked in stunned silence over at Flash. .

"W-what was that?" Dr. D. stuttered out to Flash in hopes of some understanding as the scene before him quickly turned to black nothingness "This is no dream what is this!" He cried out as he grabbed Flashes shoulders and shook him . "Tell me what is this!!" Dr. D. kept shaking him till Flash grabbed one of his fore arms and looked Dr. D. in the eyes and simply stated .

"**My death."**


End file.
